


You Are My Diamond

by Paige_Wilder



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Wilder/pseuds/Paige_Wilder
Summary: Louis Tomlinson has never been one to believe in love at first sight....
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly going to be Larry but the first couple of chapters focus on Niam, So we can understand why they’re in it and then it will be Larry .

“The White Demons strike again! This time targeting city councilman Scott Perez.”The news anchor says, “He is currently in the hospital fortunately facing only minor Injuries, We’ll have more on this story as we get updates” 

“Oh my God Niall that’s terrible , I voted for him too. Why are the White Demons going after councilmen?” Louis says sadly. 

The two boys were at Louis apartment in Southside. They were in his living room watching The Bachelor when the news report came in on the old radio Louis had in his kitchen. 

“ I don’t know Lou maybe they had a reason “   
“It’s just so awful, I don’t see how anyone could hurt somebody”   
“ It’s okay , let’s just go back to watching The Bachelor. “ Niall replies quickly. Louis didn’t understand, anytime he wanted to talk about the White Demons, Niall always changed the subject. 

When the episode ended Niall left to go back to his place. Leaving Louis alone to think through the councilman’s attack. He’s always been fascinated with anything crime related and the White Demons have been on his mind a lot recently. Who was in charge? What did they want to accomplish? Out of everyone why did they attack Scott Perez? These questions stayed on his mind all night as he drifted into restless sleep .   
<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>  
“ Y’all need to chill with these public attacks, He’s getting suspicious and I don’t want to keep lying to him “ Niall says. He was speaking with a man of great power. 

“ Niall, we do what we have to. Scott Perez had the information we needed to complete this deal with the Untamed in Australia.” 

“Fuck the Untamed and their deal”

“Hey do I need to remind you who’s in charge?” The powerful man yelled at Niall, making him remember his place . 

“No Harry. I just hate lying to him.” 

“ This friend of yours must be special hmm? “

“ He is to me “

“ Well if he’s so special to you, then you will keep lying to him for his protection yes?” 

“Yes Harry of course “ 

“Great, get out of my office now Niall , I have work to do.” Harry says looking down at the papers on his desk. It was said with annoyance because he has this conversation with Niall a lot but it wasn’t said with malice as the irishman held a special place in his heart. 

Niall walks out of the room without another word. Passing various people who waited to speak with Harry. He continued walking to a black Mercedes parked outside the tall building, and got in the back passenger side . In the seat beside his, sat a well built man with dark hair and many tattoos. 

“Hey baby, how’d it go with Harry?” The man asked Niall and then quickly kissed his lips. 

“ About as expected I guess. I can’t really change his mind about anything. “

“ Do you even know what you’re trying to change his mind about anyway baby?” 

Niall let out a breath. “ I guess not Liam, I know we joined for a reason but every time louis talks about the things we do , I second guess everything.” 

“ Listen babe, we know what we’re doing, Louis won’t ever find out we’re in the White Demons. We do everything for a reason, There’s no need to second guess anything, everything is under control “ Liam tried to sound convicting but Niall wasn’t buying it. 

“ I don’t think anything is under control Liam. We’ve already lost millions of dollars in only 3 months and now we have to rely on this deal with Untamed to bring us out of debt with other gangs. “ the Mercedes arrived at their shared house and Liam and Niall exited. As they walked to the front door they continued their conversation . 

“ The Untamed isn’t that bad babe, we have an alliance with them for a reason. “ 

“Look all i’m saying is Harry is in over his head on this one. “ 

They made there way up the steps to the front door of their two story house , and opened the door, their dog didn’t come running up to them like usual so they both shared a quick look to each other as Liam shut the door. 

“Spot!” Niall called out the dogs basic name as he walked through the house. He suddenly remember something . 

“Liam where’s Alex?” Alex was their butler , but he was also a close friend and he was suppose to be at their house right now watching it while they were away. Liam didn’t reply and Niall started to worry. He walked to the kitchen. 

“Liam? LIAM? “ When he got to the kitchen he felt like he couldn’t breathe , he had found Liam but with a gun pointed toward him .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the fuck is Frank?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:

“ughh fuck” the blonde woman moaned as Frank quickened his thrust. 

“ I’m gonna cum oh my god “ she screamed. Frank rolled his eyes , annoyance apparent on his face. 

“Shut the fuck up, you’re giving me a headache” he snapped but she ignored him and continued moaning . His thrust got harder and he was about to finish when his phone started ringing in the table beside the bed. 

He stopped abruptly. “ frank what’re you doing?” the blonde asked but he paid no attention to her and picked up his phone .

“ This is Frank “ he said into the phone gruffly. 

“ I need a favor “ The unknown caller said. 

“ What kind of favor “ Frank asked. The blonde beneath him huffed in annoyance. “Can’t you take this call later , I was about to cum and you just - “ She was cut off by frank slapping her face roughly. 

“ Shut up bitch. “ She quickly shut up and turned her head to the side, clearly mad and annoyed. 

The man on the phone continued “ I need you to take care of Liam Payne and Niall Horan, I will pay greatly for it “ 

“ I’m retired from that business “ frank spoke, highly agitated already. 

“ I’ll give you five million “ Frank almost dripped his phone when he heard the amount and quickly answered the unknown caller. 

“ alright fuck it , you got yourself a deal” he ended the call and picked up where he got Interrupted, pounding into the blonde hard and fast, excited to do the job and get the five million dollars.   
<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>  
Frank dressed in all black and got his pistol, He wanted this job to be up close, after all he hadn’t done it in awhile. He’s spent the last twenty four hours researching everything there was to know about this Liam Payne and Niall Horan. He knew when they were born , who their families were , and where they lived. Most importantly though, he know they were involved with the largest and most powerful gang in the world , the White Demons. He understood why he was paid to kill them now. 

He drove his BMW to their road and parked a half mile away from their house, so when they got home he wouldn’t be spotted. He walked to the door and got out his pick lock set and got to work on trying to open the door. After 3 minutes he got the door opened and stepped inside. As soon as he closed the door a dalmatian came running up to him. 

“Fuck me” he growled and locked the door and then turned and grabbed the dog by its collar and dragged it to a room upstairs and locked the door. He then made quick work of familiarizing himself with the house. The walls had pictures of liam and niall and the furniture was quite nice, they lived comfortably even though he looked in their bank accounts and seen they were millionaires. 

When he was done walking through the house he sat down on a chair in the kitchen and waited for them to come home. He had a couple hours to spare so he went on his phone He scrolled through instagram and even texted the blonde to hookup again. He was about to look through their fridge for something to eat when he heard someone unlocking the door. He turned around and held the gun up. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Frank asked when the person who came Inside was not Liam or Niall. The guy’s eyes widened and he raised his hands in the air. 

“ Please don’t shoot me , I’m just the butler “ 

Frank didn’t say anything and walked closer to the man. 

“ My names Alex please don’t shoot “ 

Frank held the gun up to Alex’s head. He was about to pull the trigger when Alex grabbed Franks wrist and twisted it away from himself and kicked Frank . It all happened in one swift movement and Frank didn’t have time to react. Alex took franks gun out of his hand and held it to his head. 

“Well seems you weren’t actually scared at all” Frank said with a sneer 

“ I work for people in a gang, what do you expect?” the question was rhetorical but frank answered anyway.   
“ I expected you not to know about they were in one “   
“ it was a rhetorical question genius. Now what are you doing here” Alex questioned him and pushed the gun further in his face for emphasis. 

“ I’m here on a job, I was paid to kill them, don’t know for who and nor do I care, I just want the money.” 

“ Well too fucking bad then.” Alex then pulled the trigger and shot Frank in the shoulder and the another one in the leg. 

“AHHH FUCK YOU FUCKING DICK” Frank yelled . 

“ shut up, you won’t die but you’ll be very useful when Liam and Niall get here . He dragged Frank behind the kitchen island and tied him up with duct tape so he wouldn’t escape even though he was shot twice, he couldn’t take any chances, He then waited for Liam and Niall to arrive home any minute .   
<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

“Liam? LIAM? “ When Niall got to the kitchen he felt like he couldn’t breathe , he had found Liam but with a gun pointed toward him .

“Alex what the fuck”   
“Sorry guys, didn’t know it was you.”   
“What happened why do you have a gun?”  
Alex pointed to behind the island on the floor where frank was tied up and had passed out from the pain “ He was in here when I got here and tried to shoot me. Said he was paid to kill y’all.”   
“ Well what are we gonna do with him?” Niall asked   
“ Obviously we have to tell harry.” Liam said.   
“ Of course i’ll call him”   
“It’s alright babe i’ll handle it. Liam pulled out his phone and walked to the living room to calm harry. 

“ Alex, Where’s Spot? “ Niall asked as he suddenly remembered their dalmatian. 

“ I don’t know , I’ll go look for him” Alex have the gun to niall and walked out of the kitchen to look for the dog the couple has had for 2 years 

In the living room liam finally got harry to answer after three tries. 

“ Hey boss we got a problem at our house”   
“What happened”  
“Some guy was here tried to shoot Alex and said he was paid to kill us.”  
“I’m on my way” harry ended the call  
<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>  
When harry arrived Alex had found Spot and they were all in kitchen waiting . He wasted no time in taking frank back to their base to question him. 

“y’all be careful tonight, if whoever paid him to kill you finds out he didn’t finish the job, They might send someone else. If you want I can send some people to come watch your house.” Harry said as he was leaving 

“ It’s fine, we can handle them”   
Hardy nodded and dragged frank out the house .   
“ Thank you Alex, I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t been here. Niall said 

“ It was no problem , no one ever suspects the butler to know what they’re doing . he said laughing . “ y’all just take it easy “ he hugged them both and left to his own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you want to see happen and I might add it in (: 
> 
> ~Paige


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get answers but also some more questions.

After harry left Liam and Nialls house he went back to the White Demons base of operations, which was a big building in Southside. It has one hundred floors. The bottom half of the building is a cover up so no one finds them, Styles interface, The worlds largest company. They have expertise in every field imaginable. The top half of the building is the base of operations for the White Demons. There a many rooms for people to stay if they need to as well as interrogation rooms, offices , and more. 

Harry took Frank to the “hospital” which actually a whole floor of the building where he has hand selected doctors and nurses of his own to work for the gang. The nurses got Frank into a room while Harry stayed behind and watched. 

The lead doctor , Dr. Davis came into the room , he sees harry and asks “So Mr. Styles,what brings you here?” as he puts on his gloves and starts inspect the damage. 

Harry motions to frank “His name is Frank and he was caught in Liams house, he was paid to kill him and Niall. I need to interrogate him but it’s quite hard when he’s unconscious.” Davis nods his head to harry while he disinfects the skin around the wound on his shoulder. “well unfortunately for him , these bullets were a through and through and he’ll make a fantastic recovery, although i’m sure your going to make him wish he died instead.” Davis laughed awkwardly, even though he worked for a very powerful gang he was still a doctor and didn’t like to see people die.

“I’ll see to it I get the Information i need that’s for sure. Call me when he wakes up.” Harry ordered and walked out of the room. Davis just shook his head and continued working.   
<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>  
It was a couple hours later before Frank woke up but when he did Harry immediately got the call from Davis . He ordered Liam to take frank up to the Interrogation room. Frank’s hands and legs were strapped to the chair . 

“I’m not fucking telling you anything , go ahead and fucking kill me, your gonna do it anyway” frank said weakly. 

“He’s not going to do anything, I am” Harry said walking into the room. “We’ll start off easy” He got a regular butcher knife and took a blowtorch to it. “Tell me who paid you to kill Liam and Niall.” He continued heating the knife with the flame. He clenched his teeth and stared Liam and Harry down. “Fuck you“ he yelled and spit at Harry. 

“If you don’t want to cooperate, it’s fine with me, more fun that way innit ?“ Harry smiled and plunged the knife in Frank’s side. “AHHHH” he screamed with agony . and pulled at his restraints . “Tell me who paid you” Harry said taunting him with the knife against his other side. “ I-I don’t k-know his n-name “ he gasped . Harry reheated the knife and touched it to his side “ You’re lying “ Harry yelled in his face “Tell me who the fuck it was” he pushed the hot knife into frank’s side.   
“AHH FINE FINE “ Harry removed the knife. “I don’t know his name but his alias .” Frank said slowly. “He goes by the viper.” Liam look at Harry with wide eyes, Harry turned around and walked out the door slamming it behind him. Liam slowly looked at frank a horrified look on his face, while Frank just smiled evilly. 

Liam rushed to harry’s office. He passed all the people waiting to get in and slung the door open. “get out” He said to the guy who was talking to harry. “ You can’t just tell me to leave, i’ve waited all day to talk to him.” The guy snapped back at him. “ James get out , i’ll speak with you later” Harry said. James got up from the chair and sulked out of the room slamming the door behind him as he went. 

“Why the fuck would the viper want to kill me and Niall?” liam sat in the chair james was previously sat in and crossed his arms. 

“I don’t know Liam, which is why i’ve ordered twenty four hour protected for you both while we figure this out. I’m going back to have a “talk” with frank to figure out more about this guy but for now we have to play it smart” Liam nodded “If anything happens to Niall I will never forgive myself” he whispered. “ It won’t, He’s at his friends house as we speak with the best we have in security.” 

“Thank you Harry, I won’t forget this” Liam stood up from the chair he started to open the door when harry stopped him. “ We’re family Liam i’ll always protect you both but this Viper guy, he’s bad news. We’ve managed to avoid him for this long, there must be a reason he’s after you. We’ll figure it out , but be cautious of everyone until then.   
Liam left the office. He knew he had to tell Harry the truth but he didn’t want it to end their friendship.  
<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>  
Niall was at Louis house. After the attempted assassination on him and Liam, he needed time to unwind. He knew Harry sent Phillips to watch over him but while he was with Louis he couldn’t have a bodyguard so he made Phillips watch the apartment from the car. Unbeknownst to him though , Phillips was shot and somebody else was watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically shit hits the fan (:

Niall and Louis were sitting on the couch. A bowl of popcorn between them, being mostly eaten by Niall. On the tv was The Notebook, a movie they’ve seen a thousand times it seemed like. The volume was low as they weren’t watching it, but talking instead. 

“I probably need to find a new job, I feel like i’m the only one working hard and I get none of the benefits and the manager gets a bonus off of my work. “ Louis rolls his eyes and shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth, finishing the bowl. 

“Why don’t you apply for a job at my work? We’re looking for someone to replace Cynthia in the IT department anyways” Louis gets off the couch with the bowl. 

“At styles interface? I wouldn’t get the job Niall, i’m not that good .” 

“Your better than anyone I know Lou. I guarantee-“ before he could finish his sentence , a shot rang out. The window by the couch shattered and a hole went through the picture on the wall opposite the window. Glass was everywhere. Louis was shocked and frozen in his place at the sink where he was washing the bowl out. 

Niall reached into the back hem off his pants where his gun was. He never went anywhere without it. He sees someone on the fire escape but can’t make out any distinguishing features. “GET DOWN” He yelled. He ran over to Louis and Pushed him under the kitchen table. “Niall what the fuck is happening?”   
“I’m gonna call Harry don’t worry” Louis eyes widened “ Harry Styles? what the fuck is he gonna do Niall, wave his money around? “ he rolled his eyes. Niall ignored him and got his phone out still standing in front of Louis with his gun in the opposite hand. He went to Harry’s contact and pressed call. It rang and rang.

“cmon pick up you dickhead.” he muttered to himself. “You’ve reaches harry styles please leave a message-“ “Fuck you Harry” He calls again. “ You’ve reaches harry styles please leave. a message-“ “Holy Fuck”. 

“Niall what are we gonna do?” Louis is at the verge of crying at this point . This is the scariest thing to happen to him since he 5th grade when there was a drug deal at his school, and he wasn’t even near it. He’s right in the middle of this, to say he’s freaking out on the inside is an understatement. Combine that with his anxiety, and you have a recipe for disaster. “Niall Niall Niall” He whispers over and over like a mantra. At this point Niall is too busy trying to get in touch with Harry that he doesn’t hear him. His breathing picks up and gets caught in his throat every so often. His hands start to shake. “Niall fuck niall “ he chokes out. He still doesn’t hear him, so Louis reaches a hand and pulls at Nialls shirt. He finally turns around after what felt like forever to louis and notices the state he is in. 

“Oh shit” Niall crouches down to his level. “Here cmon Lou it’s okay, I think they’re gone.” He says a soft voice, trying not to frighten him further. “Y-you think?” his voice is more high pitches than usual and very strained. Niall mentally face palms. 

“ No Lou I know. They’re gone. cmon lets go to the couch” that was a mistake. “NO No no no please no” “Okay okay we won’t never mind. How about your bed? let’s go to bed. “ he crosses his fingers, hoping Louis will comply. Louis stares at him for a minute, his breath still erratic and tears falling down his face. after a minute he nods his head and started to try and stand up. “ no lou no lemme help you” He outs his hands under louis’ arms and pulls him to his feet and wraps an arm around louis’ waist, letting his head fall to his shoulder. They slowly walk to his bedroom. He helps louis sit on the bed . “Lou i’m gonna call Liam. Okay?” Louis doesn’t answer not that Niall expects him to. He takes his phone and dials Liams number. 

“Hey baby. I was just about to call you”   
“Liam I need you to come to Louis’ place”   
“Why what happened babe?”  
“I’ll explain when you get here just hurry and get Harry I tried calling him like ten times the fucking bitch wouldn’t fucking answer the fucking phone”  
“Okay baby it’s okay, I’ll go to his office and we’ll be over in a couple minutes. You sure you’re okay?”  
“ Yes liam i’m fantastic. Just get your ass over here”   
“Okay were on the way. I love you.” He ends the call and turns his attention back to louis. He’s now laying down and more calm than before. He’s still crying but his breathing Is way better. 

“ hey Lou. How’re you feeling? niall sits beside him and runs his hand up and down his back in comfort.   
“ I’m okay . m’sorry i’m such a mess” he says sniffing. He rubs his hands over his eyes.   
“ You’re not a mess. Its okay. I know it was scary but everything is fine. Liam and Harry are coming over and we’ll explain things.” Louis eyes widen “ No niall Harry can’t see me like this” Niall can see he’s on the verge of another anxiety attack and shushes him. “Hey shh I won’t let him come in here okay it’s fine you’re okay. “ They sit like this a couple minutes. Louis crying and Niall rubbing his back. It’s not long before louis falls asleep and Niall can go back to the living room/kitchen and wait for Liam and Harry.   
<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

It wasn’t long before they arrived. Having seen phillips dead in his car they called someone to come dispose of his body. Liam was worried. There were so many questions running through his mind he couldn’t think straight. Harry on the other hand was chill as a mother fucker. 

They walked into the apartment complex and straight to Louis’ apartment. Liam tried to open it but it didn’t work.   
“It’s locked” Harry said with a smirk.   
“ No shit “ Liam knocked on the door and Niall came and opened it. Liam rushes forward and engulfed Niall in a hug while Harry slid past them into the room.   
“Babe what happened I was so worried” “I’m fine but somebody shot the window. “   
“ The viper “ Harry said from where he was standing amidst the glass. “ The who?” niall asks”   
“I was gonna tell you when you got home baby, The viper is the guy who paid Frank to kill us”   
“You should’ve told me , I put Louis in danger by coming here.”   
“ I’m sorry honey, I just knew you needed to relax after what happened.”   
“Guys we need to focus here you can have this chat later” Harry said . They turned to look at him.   
“Phillips is dead.” Harry said and Niall cringed Internally   
“I figured” he said. Harry stares at him, waiting for him to continue . “I told him to stay in the car.”   
“Why would you do that, He was here to protect you.”   
“Louis didn’t need to know I had a bodyguard it would be difficult to explain. it’s not like he could’ve done much anyway if he was in here with us. The guy was in the fucking fire escape when he shot at us.”   
“I’m going to give you a new bodyguard and this time you’re going to keep him near you at all times. Now I’m going back to talk to Frank.” Harry stepped over the glass and was about to leave the apartment.   
“Harry wait” liam yelled. Harry stopped in him tracks and turned around “Yes?” 

“I have something I need to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Liam have to tell Harry?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Liam’s secret is. (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t that long i’m sorry :/

“ I know who the Viper is “ Liam closed his eyes and held his breath. Harry was scary when he got mad and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it. 

“ Wait you know who he is? “ Niall asked . He was shocked that liam kept something this big a secret. 

At this point Liam expected Harry to do something but he was just staring at him.   
“Harry?”   
“Why did you keep this a secret Liam?” Harry scoffed . “So I bet that whole scene you caused in my office was just an act huh? you already know why he wants you dead, don’t you?“ 

“Look it’s complicated-“ Liam started to say but was quickly cut off by Harry.

“Who the fuck is it Liam.”

“Mark Tomlinson” Nialls eyes widened.   
“What the fuck. How do you know this. Explain everything.”   
At this point they all went to sit on the couch and prepared for Liams long story on what was going on. Niall was confused and shocked and Harry was angry. Liam could sense his anger and tried to hurry up with the story.

“It started when you first told me to go to Australia six months ago. ”Liam explained looking at Harry. “It was the beginning of the heroin deal with the Untamed. In order to get the deal they said I had to do something for them and at that point it was an important deal for us because of the debt we’re in. I knew that in order for the deal to go through I would need to do whatever it took. So they said I had to kill someone. They gave me the name “The viper” and I had to do some digging around to find out who it was and that’s why I stayed in Australia longer than I was suppose to. When I found out he was mark tomlinson I knew it was louis’ father but I also knew that he walked out on him years ago, so I didn’t feel guilty . When I went to kill him, he completely bested me. He knew I was coming , somehow he knew everything . I escaped and I told the untamed I couldn’t do it. That’s why the deal is taking longer to get than you expected . When I returned from Australia , Mark sent me a letter and told me he knew about Niall and louis, and that if I wanted to live , I had make niall stay away from louis or he would finish what was started back in Australia. I knew I couldn’t make niall stay away from his bestfriend so I ignored the letter. It was months ago so I thought I was in the clear but I guess not.” 

“You’ve completely disregarded protocol Liam i’m very disappointed” Harry said.   
“What are you going to do?” Liam asked.  
“I’m not going to do anything to you . We’re family, I understand you did what you had to do. “   
“God Harry thank you, I mean just... just thank you. Niall? “   
“What happens now?” Niall asked chewing on his nails anxiously.   
“We’re going to find Mark and kill him. we don’t need a threat like him lurking around. You’re both going to stay with me until we can find him.”   
They both nodded in agreement. Liam felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders because he didn’t have to lie to them anymore. Harry stood up from his position on the couch “We need to go now.” He said.   
“Wait what about Louis?” niall asked .   
“what about him? he’s fine here.” Harry pointed out . 

“His window just got shot harry we can’t leave him. As much as I don’t want him involved with anything , his father already is. He’s probably going to get dragged into it anyway-“ Niall was cut off by a door opening. They all turned to the direction of the noise and saw Louis walk out.   
“Dragged into what?“ Louis said sleepily, rubbing his eyes . He was dressed in a large blue t shirt and black shorts. He grabbed his glasses off the counter in the kitchen and put them on. He saw Niall and Liam who he already knew but also Harry.   
“Oh shit“ He groaned. I’m never getting a job now he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis meet.

Louis tomlinson has never been one to believe in love at first sight but of course he was proven wrong at last by Harry styles. 

Everyone knew who Harry styles was, he was the CEO of Styles Interface and by far one of the youngest and dare he say hottest CEOs in the country. 

Louis knew that Harry was hot but seeing him in person instead of on the tv or in magazines was a whole different feeling. He was in love well, with his looks at least. 

“Louis we have something we need to talk about” Niall said and this brought Louis out of his thoughts. 

“Oh okay but um can I talk to you first alone please?” 

“Sure. Liam clean the glass up off the floor will you?” Both boys then walked into the nearest room which happened to be the bathroom whole Liam started cleaning. He glared at Harry “Help me you asshole.” Harry reluctantly started helping while the others were talking in the bathroom. 

“Why is Harry Styles in my living room” Louis whisper yelled. 

“He’s here because I called him remember ?” Niall said slowly as if Louis was a child. 

“Yes I know that but I didn’t want him to see me looking like this.” Louis said while fixing his hair in the mirror and running his hands over his shirt to try and get the various wrinkles out. 

“ Why does it matter if he sees you looking like this? Your window just got shot I’m sure he doesn’t care what you look like right now.” 

Something inside Louis clicked “Wait exactly, why is he here anyway ? Shouldn’t the police be here?” 

“That’s what we need to talk about c’mon.”   
~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><  
While Niall and Louis were talking Harry and Liam were cleaning up Louis’ living room and Harry couldn’t get Louis out of his mind. 

He just looked so cute in his baggy shirt and shorts, Harry was smitten. Of course he couldn’t show his emotions and could never fall for Louis because that would be weakness. He was the leader of a powerful gang and couldn’t be distracted. There would be too much at stake. 

This didn’t mean however that he couldn’t admire him from a safe distance.   
~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><  
When they came out of the bathroom, Liam and Harry had cleaned all the glass off the floor and were sitting the chairs opposite the couch where Louis and Niall decided to sit. 

“Okay should we begin?” Harry said. His voice was like music to Louis ears. It was deep and he talked slow , he was not in love with Harry’s voice too, He could listen to it forever. It was different from his voice in the tv, like somehow being in person made it 100 times better. 

“What’s going on?” Louis asked and unbeknownst to him, His voice was also music to Harry’s ears. 

“You’re going to come live with me.” Harry stated. 

“Excuse me. What? no” Louis shook his head. Even though Harry could make Louis fall in his knees any day, he was not about to just uproot his life. 

“This isn’t up for discussion louis” He said , his green eyes bore into Louis’ and made him want to faint. Does he feel this connection too or am I crazy ? louis thought. 

“You’re going to pack anything you think you’ll need and we can explain everything else in the car.” Louis knew Harry meant business and got up quickly to go pack. 

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~><~><~><~><

They were all in the car in the way to Harry’s house. It didn’t take Louis long to pack as he just brought the necessities with him. Clothes, toiletries, anxiety meds, and his stuffed dog. His mom gave it to him when he was first born , it was a small white fluffy dog with red ears and Louis couldn’t sleep without it. His name was Red. 

“Can you tell me what’s going on now Niall?” Louis asked . They were sat in the back while Harry drove and Liam sat in the passenger sat beside him. 

“Okay. This is difficult to explain but um were all apart of the White Demons” 

“Ha Okay sure and my last name is smith. Good joke Niall.” Louis laughed. 

“He’s not joking” Liam said from the front seat. At this point louis believed them because Liam wasn’t one to joke around. 

“Oh my God.” Louis gasped.   
“I know it’s a shock and i’m sorry I couldn’t tell you. I never planned on telling you but now you’re in danger.” Niall explained before louis could freak out. 

“Danger? how?” 

“Your father is back and he’s trying to kill me and Liam. I led him right to you tonight and were sure he’s going to try and get you.” 

“oh my God this is too much” Louis leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. It was getting harder to breathe and the car felt so much smaller. He felt his hands become numb and they started to sweat. Louis becomes unaware of his surroundings and doesn’t hear Niall tell Harry to stop the car. 

“what’s wrong with him” Harry asks but Niall doesn’t answer , his focus on Louis. Beside him Liam rememberers something Niall told him a long time ago. 

“It must be an anxiety attack or something. Niall told me awhile back he had severe anxiety” 

Niall tried not to touch him to much, he knew that unwanted touch made it worse. it he had to unbuckle the seat belt. He knew louis didn’t like to feel constricted during an attack and the seatbelt was making it worse. 

“Okay Louis breathe can you hear me ?” He doesn’t even know if Louis knows he’s there. He reaches a hand to louis hands apprehensively and holds them in his. When Louis doesn’t flinch at the touch he thinks of it as progress. 

At this point, both Liam and Harry have turned around in their seats to watch what’s happening. 

“Louis can you hear me? I need you to breathe okay just breathe” 

“It h-hurts” Louis says and Niall grimaces at the scratchiness in his voice. 

“I know but you need to breathe . Just breathe for me okay?” Niall pleaded. 

“W-why should I ? You l-lied to me. I c-can’t trust y-you” Louis stuttered out and his crying turned into sobbing. Niall started freaking out, he had never seen one be this bad before. 

“Guys I don’t know what to do . It’s never been this bad.” Niall told them, there were tears in his own eyes. 

“switch with me” Harry said. 

“W-what?” Niall said confused. 

“Switch. with. me.” they both got out the car and Niall went to the driver seat where Liam took his hand in his and kissed it. “It’s okay babe” He said trying to be supportive but he was also very worried. 

Harry sat beside Louis and grabbed his face. Louis flinched but Harry either didn’t notice it ignored it. He turned his head so Louis was facing him. 

“Louis look at me” Harry said. His voice was soothing and nice. 

“I need you to breathe.” He took Louis hand and placed it on his own chest. 

“Focus on my breathing and copy it.” He started over exaggerating his breathing so louis could easily feel it. A couple minutes went by and Louis could finally breathe normally but there was a soreness. He brought his other hand that was not on harry’s chest and rubbed his own. 

“i’m sorry” Louis said quietly, he was still crying and harry saw this. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry .This isn’t your fault “ This seemed to soothe Louis’ mind and his eyes started to close but he forced them open. 

“Go to sleep, it’s okay” Since harry was sitting on the right side seat and louis was sitting on the left side. He pulled louis into his left side and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Liam drive to my house and we don’t talk about this ever” 

“Uhuh sure” Liam and Niall quietly switched places and they started the short ride to Harry’s house.   
~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>  
When they pulled up to Harry’s house Louis was still sleeping and he didn’t want to wake him up. 

“Can you bring the stuff in? i’ll take him to bed.” 

No one said anything but liam and Niall got out of the car and started getting everyone’s bags as they weren’t that many. Harry waited until they got in the house when he gathered louis into his arms and carried him to his room and placed him down on the bed and covered him with the blanket. 

“You’re going to be the death of me Louis Tomlinson.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler. It’s been awhile since i’ve worked on the story and tbh the quarantine has got me all messed up. I wake up at 7pm and I really just have no motivation. I don’t know if anyone even reads this story but i’m going to finish it .

When louis woke up the next morning he noticed he was in a big bed with silk sheets. He moved to get out of the bed but felt something beside him. When he looked over he saw non other than harry styles. 

“What the fuck?” 

Harry was a light sleeper so he stirred awake and looked at louis. 

“Hey” 

“Oh my god! did we sleep together?” Louis asked 

“Well yeah but-“ he was cut off by a shriek

“Eeeeek what the fuck . Just because your rich doesn’t mean everyone wants to have sex with you. But I mean i wouldn’t mind having sex with you but this basically counts as rape-“ 

“Louis your rambling. We didn’t have sex. We just slept in the same bed” 

“Oh well um ok” 

“Cmon lets go get breakfast”   
<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><>~<>~<>~

Twenty minutes later they were all sat around the table eating omelettes that liam made in silence. Niall could feel the awkwardness radiate off of Louis. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Niall asked to try and start conversation. 

“ Well Liam and I are going to try and find out where to find Louis dad and you two can stay here I guess.” Harry said 

“what? No i’m going to help. He’s my dad” 

“This isn’t up for discussion Louis it’s dangerous and you have no experience with this life.” 

“I don’t care you can’t make me stay here”

Harry threw down his fork and mocked Louis “Oh I can’t?” He then stood up and picked louis up and threw him over his shoulder. 

“what the- put me down!” Louis yelled. 

Harry carries him all the way to a room and threw him in and shut the door and locked it before louis could get out. 

“This is a holding cell. You have no way out. only I have the key” 

“ you can’t keep me In here all day”

“I can and I will. Don’t worry it’s not so bad you have a phone .” With that harry left , leaving louis alone. 

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~><~><

Louis looked around the small room he was in. There was no window. A bed in the corner with a table beside it and a chair. 

“Damn it harry” He takes out his phone and calls Niall. 

“Hey lou” niall says when he answers   
“I need you to get me out of here”   
“No can do. A raid came up and we’re going to check it out.”   
“I didn’t take my meds”  
“It’s okay we’ll get someone to bring them to you.”  
“I hate you all right now”   
“We’ll be back soon, love you too”   
Louis puts his phone away and goes to lay down on the bed. 

He’s left unaware that the raid Harry Liam and Niall went on was a distraction so someone could raid them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Please let me know what you would like to see happen in the story and maybe i’ll add it in (:


End file.
